Goosebumps:Dummy or not I will always love you
by punkypuppy13
Summary: Joey Shawn is a emo outcast and feels alone until her family gets her a strange dummy named Slappy. She reads a card in his pocket and strange things happen. One morning she wakes up to a familiar face.What will happen? REVIEW!Slappy the dummy. Goosebumps
1. happy birthday!

_Description:_

Joey Shawn was a outcast. (Acording to other people) She had black, shoulder length, hair, dark red dye on the top of her head, thick eyeliner around her dark brown eyes, wore mostly dark clothing, and always wore a silver cross around her pale neck. (Yes, she was christian.)

Joey's POV:

I began to write in my journal when my little brother, Tommy, ran upstaires and flew my door open.

"Joey, mom and dad wants you downstaires!" He beamed then ran downstaires. Oh, did I meanchin' that I'm turning 14? 'Cause that's kinda important. Since my family are to damn busy to care for me we are kinda celebrating it tonight. I slumped downstaires with my parents smiling and hugging me.

"Happy birthday dearest!" My father beamed and hugged me.

"Fourteen already!" My mother said hugging me too, "You're making me feel old!"

"Happy Birthday sissy!" Tommy and Laney said at the same time and both hugged me. (They're twins)

"Happy B-day Runt!" Brad said. (He's my big brother and he's a jock.)

"Thanks." I said. Forcing a smile. It was silent for a moment until my mom broke it.

"Dameion." My mother whispered, "Suprise."

"Oh, Yes." My dad said and got a big box. Wrapped in silver with a bright green bow on it.

"We thought you might like it." He said shoving the box in front of me. I stared at it for a bit then carefully unwrapped it. When I opened it, There was a strange, coffin-like, box. and on it,with giant letters were the words, "Slappy"

"Wow, pretty box." I smirked.

"Open it, silly!" Laney laughed. I slowly opened the box to find a strange, yet cute, looking dummy. He had big green eyes, red, neat looking, hair, cute little dimples, a little tux., with a rose and a little card in his jacket pocket. I smiled and picked him up out of the box.

"Yeah, We thought you might like him." My mother smiled.

"Where did you find him?" I asked. Put my hand into his back and tried him out.

"I don't remember the name of the shop but it was the strangest." My dad said, "We just walked in and saw that poor little guy sitting on the shelf by himself."

"Do you like it?" Tommy asked.

"Love it." I smiled.

"Good, know I can destroy it!" Brad smirked.

"You wish!" I said, "This is the best gift ever."

"Glad you like it." My mother smiled. After about an hour I went upstaires and set Slappy down on my dresser. I pulled out his little card. It was hard to pronounce and I didn't pay much attention to it. I just lied down and fell asleep. I woke the next morning and looked at my clock. _6:00_. I sat up and noticed that Slappy was gone. I got out of bed and looked for him. I was about to pass Laney and Tommy's room when I heard Laney talk. I looked in and saw that she was having a fake tea party with her dolls and Slappy! I flew open the door and grabbed Slappy.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped taking off the dress on him.

"Playing." She said giving me a face.

"Laney, Please!" I said making my way to the door, "Leave my stuff alone!" And with that I slammed the door. I brought Slappy back and looked at him.

"Slappy, if only you were real." I sighed, "I wouldn't be so alone. But, We both know that's not going to happen." I kissed his cold cheek and went downstaires to get ready for school. It was a stormy Friday night and it was hard to sleep. I got up, grabbed Slappy, laid him next to me and fell asleep. I woke the next morning to the sound of......_snoring?_ I fly my eyelids open and turn around to see who or what was snoring. I thought it was Tommy but when I turned around it wasn't Tommy.........It was a boy! I screamed! And flew off my bed. The boy (who looked about 15 or 16) snapped up. I snapped up on my feet.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. He stared at me with confusion.

"Its me." He said in a scary sounding accent.

"Who are you?!" I snapped again. He got up and walked to me slowly.

"Its me, Slappy." He said. My eyes went wide. It was Slappy. He had everything Slappy had! And I didn't run, I didn't scream, and I didn't fight. I actulley kinda fainted. But the last thing I saw was that Slappy caught me before I was totally out!

_PLEEZ PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! NO BAD COMMENTS!!!!!! PLEEZ REVIEW!!!! LOVE YA!_


	2. styles and new friends

Joey's POV:

I woke up and everything in the room was spinning. Everything was coming back together and then I saw a boy look down at me. It was Slappy! My eyes widend again. I screamed again and jumped off the couch. He must of carried me down here when I fainted. Why? Anyways, I started screaming.

"Mom!" I screamed, "Dad! Where are you?!"

"Don't waste your breath." Slappy said, "They're not here." I stopped screaming and glared at him hatefully. Out of nowhere, I pounced on him and landed right on top of him! He looked shocked. 1) From the suprise attack and 2) From the physical contact.

"What have you done to my family!?" I sneered grabbing ahold on his suit collar.

"Like I told you they're not here." He said pointing to the kitchen table, "I think they left about an hour ago. Before you woke up." I sighed in relief but faced back at him.

"What are you? And what do you want?" I asked him getting off him. Not because I trust him enough to get up but because we were in a weird position.

"I'm a dummy, well I was until..." He stopped to think. His red hair was messy from when I attacked him to the ground. For some reason it made him look mysterious and kinda....Wait stop right there girl! What's wrong with you?!

"I never thought the 'Green Moon' would come until another thousand years..." He said quietly. I turned my attention to him.

"What's the 'Green Moon'?" I asked. He faced me with those sparkling green eyes. What the hell's wrong with me?!

"It's the week when the moon turns green, it's spirital color and, when objects with spirits come to life. That strange shop that your parents walked into wasn't really a shop at all. It was an inventors home. He wanted objects with souls. You can kinda say he's my father but we only come to life when the 'Green Moon' comes. But we never thought it would happen in another thousand years so he sold us." He explained. It was silent for a few seconds till I broke it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Was all I managed to say.

"Don't feel to sorry for me." He said, "Even though I look like a human now, I still am a dummy inside."

"Really." I said, "I don't see it." He gave me a small smile.

"Well, what I mean is, That I am like a dummy. I may look normal but I can actully fall apart but, I have some powers, but I also can't so much emotion." He sighed

"I wish I could be a normal human."

"Well, there has to be someway for you to become human." I said.

"There is but it's going to be a challenge." He said, "This may seem cheesy but bear with me. I must find my true love and have loves first kiss. If I do that before Sunday night next week, before midnight, I'll be a normal human being. Permitly." I gave it some thought and decided I might be able to help.

"I could help you." I said after about 5 minutes of thought.

"You would do that?" He asked.

"Why not?" I smiled, "It will give me something to do and I might not be so alone." I blushed on that last part. He smiled.

"Good thing I was your birthday present." He said. I giggled at that. Please don't do this!

"But before we do any womanizing, we should change you." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked examining himself.

"Well people don't walk around like that anymore." I said, "We need to get you a new style."

"Like what?" He asked. I gave it some thought then ran in the kitchen and got my moms fasion magizines. I stacked them on the coffee table.

"Look through those." I told him. He picked one up and started to look through them.

"I'm gonna get dressed. I'll be back. When I come back we can see what style you like." I said then ran upstaires. I came back fifteen minutes later with my dark red long sleeved shirt, a black mini skirt, black and red kneehighs, and black converts (Can't spell. Sorry) I sat next to Slappy on the couch. He was looking through another magazine.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Not really." He sighed then looked at me. He ran his eyes up and down me, "Well, actully I think I have."

"What?" I asked. He pointed at me.

"I like your look." He said. It took me a while to understand that he meant my style, Woah.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well ok." I said, "I'll be back." I grabbed my jacket and left to the store. I came back a half hour later.

"Slappy!" I called out, "I'm back!" No answer. I walked into the livingroom and saw that he was looking at the pictures of my family.

"Your family likes taking pictures." He commented.

"Yeah." I smiled, "They want to capter every moment in our lives." I handed him the clothes after a few seconds of silence. He took them, went into the bathroom, and changed. He came out wearing a red T-shirt and black baggy pants.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Good." I said walking up to him with a hair comb, "But lets put a little touch up." And combed his hair to cover his left eye.

"There." I said, "Now let's go find your true love!"

"Ok." He smiled sheepishly and we walked out the door.

REVIEW!!!!!! LOVE YA!


	3. a date and proved points

It wasn't hard finding Slappy a girlfriend. In fact, when we were walking home all these girl come around us and ask Slappy for a date. I wrote everyone down on a note book. We finally got home and slouched on the couch.  
"Those were not girls!" He gasped, "They were savages!"  
"Well, ones bound to be your true love." I said.  
"Ok, so who'd you get on your notebook?" He asked. I took it out and flipped it out.  
"Ok, lets see." I said, "The 'GreenMoon' ends on Sunday next week and we had to go through 24 girls. So we just cross-out the ones that don't sound right to you and you can go out with the remander."  
"Ok." Slappy said. It took us awhile to just pick one. I helped him remember what they looked like  
"Ok. Which one was Lily?" Slappy asked.  
"She was the brunett, Big pink bow, and a purple shirt with a cat on it."  
"Oh yeah." He said, "No." And he crossed out the name. After we awhile we were down to two people.  
"Mary-Ellen or Kayla." Slappy mumbled to himself, "Mary-Ellen sounds so familiar."  
"Maybe, She's the one!" I smiled. I took the phone and dialed the number. It rang a couple of times until she picked up.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Hey, Is this Mary-Ellen?" I asked.  
"Yes." She said, "Why?"  
"Well, Slappy picked you to go out with him." I said and had to hold the phone away from my ear when she squiled.  
"Is he there?" She squicked.  
"Yes, hang on." And put the phone to Slappy's ear.  
"Hello?" He said, "Um yeah......where......when......tonight? oh ok.....alright...meet you then...ok, bye." And I hung-up.  
"Well..." I said.  
"We're going to the park at tonight at 9:00." He said.  
"Aw!" I said to mess with him, "It seemed like yesterday I unwrapped you and you were still a dummy."  
"It was yesterday." He smirked.  
"My little Slappy's growing up." I smirked back.  
"Yeah right, When I see she's my true love, I'll make her my slave." Slappy said, "And I don't have to worry about you. You're already my slave." Oh yeah, I forgot that he considers me his slave.  
"Think whatever makes you happy bud, but I'm nobody's slave." I said. And before I know it, he pounced on top of me, he was in a weird possision between my legs. He then pined my hands down. Then looked down at me with an evil smirk.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Proving my point." He said.

"Well, um, can you please get off me?" I asked.

"Hmmmm....I don't know, I really like us in this possision

I felt my face burn. I shoke the weird feeling out of my head.  
"Ok, you made your point!" I said, "No need to rape me!"  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." He said and got off me.  
"Jeez." I said sitting up, "You have a weird way of proving a point."  
"That's what I do." He smirked.  
_"This is gonna be a very long week."_ I thought.


	4. Jimmy

I was helping Slappy get ready for his date with Mary-Ellen. It wasn't easy either...He didn't like getting ready, he was like a flippin' 5 year old! I was actually fixing his hair and he kept scwirming.

"Slappy, knock it off!" I said trying to make him stop.

"You're not blushing my hair!" He growled, "You're pulling it out!" I eventally got him cleaned up and he was ready.

"Ok, are you ready?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, "Something doesn't feel right."

"You're just a little nervous." I said, "Now go!" I shoved him out the door and watched how he left. I felt something when I was watching him leave. Jelousy? No....no.....that's not it.....I hope. I fell asleep on the couch. I didn't even notice that Slappy ran in until he slammed the door. I snapped up.

"What's wrong!" I said. He turned off the lights, pushed me on the floor, and got on top of me!

"What the hell ar-" I started but he shushed me. Just then I saw Mary-Ellen outside.

"Slappy!" She called, "Slappy where are you?!" Then I saw other people.

"Where is he?!" A man snapped.

"I don't know." Mary-Ellen said, "He ran. I couldn't keep up with him."

"We'll find him." A short one said.

"He's probably at Jimmy's." The man said. And with that they disappeared. Slappy got off me and looked out the window.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"They were the other dummy's that came to life." He said, "No wonder I felt something wrong when I heard Mary-Ellen."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When I was on my date with Mary-Ellen. She knew who I was and she told me that there was others that came to life."

"Well, it can't be bad right?" I said, "They're probably finding there love too."

"No." He sighed, "I didn't want to tell you but, I was sent out to find my love and another human."

"Why another human?" I asked.

"They don't survive from finding love but to kill a choosen human and drink their blood."

"What?" I said.

"Mary-Ellen thought you were the choosen one." He sighed. My jaw dropped.

"So...So...They're gonna kill me?!" I chocked out.

"They're going to try." He said and put his hand on my shoulder, "But I won't let them." I looked down with doubt.

"I hope so." I said.

"You'll be just fine." He assured me, "I know someone who could help us." I gave him a weird look before he took my hand and pulled me out the door. We finally came to a strange shop. We were about to go in until Slappy pulled me on the side of the shop and covered my mouth. We saw the other human dummy's leave without even noticing us. After Slappy was sure they were gone he pulled me into the shop. When we got in we heard some music from the room in the back. I think it was "I will always love you" Slappy and I smirked at that and walked to the back. There we saw a old man toying with something and pretending to dance with someone. Slappy and I both started laughing. Then the old man reliezed we were here and stopped what he was doing.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Hello Jimmy." Slappy smiled.

"Slappy!" Jimmy beamed, "What brings you my lad?"

"I want you to meet someone." Slappy said and gently pushed me in front. He ajusted his large glasses.

"Why hello there, lass!" He beamed.

"Hello." I said.

"Jimmy, this is Joey Shawn." Slappy said, "Her parents came in here and bought me."

"Ah yes!" Jimmy said.

"And we need your help." Slappy said darkly.

"With what?" He asked.

"The others think that Joey's blood is how they could stay human." Slappy said, "We need you to try your best to lead them away."

"Oh of course lad." Jimmy said, "But I think you should go back home. They won't think to look there."

"Thank you for everything." Slappy and I said.

"Anytime." Jimmy smiled, "Come back anytime." And with that we left.

_pleez review!!_


	5. suprise and nightmares

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I slowly sat up and looked around the room then reliezed it was my room. I got up and reliezed I was wearing my normal clothes.

"Jeez, How's I get here?" I asked myself.

"We got back from Jimmy's and you fell asleep." A voice said. I looked around to see it was only Slappy. I jumped a little when I saw him. I forgot he turned human.

"Oh." I said quietly. I got out of bed and looked out my window. Slappy walked next to me and looked out with me.

"So, How is Jimmy going to help us?" I asked.

"He's going to make them believe that we're out of town." Slappy said.

"Is that all he could do?" I asked. Slappy nodded. I sighed.

"I really doubt that." I said. After that it was silent until the phone rang. I ran downstaires and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Joey." It was Tommy.

"What's up Tom-Tom?" I asked glad to hear my little bros. voice.

"Nothing much." He said, "Mom just wanted me to tell you that we're coming next on Saturday night instead of next Thursday."

"Oh...um...alright." I said.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." I said.

"Oh, ok, well I have to go. See you soon." He said.

"Alright, Bye Tom-Tom." I said and hung up.

"They're coming home earlier, aren't they?" Slappy said.

"Yep." I said, "What now?" It was silent for a few minutes until Slappy thought of something.

"I guess we'll have to keep this secret." He shrugged.

"Hopefully, Tommy's a sharp kid." I said.

"Like, Danny?" He asked. Danny was the oldest sibling in my family. We were extremely close. He was smart, brave, funny, sweet, handsom. But one night he was getting off work late and some thug stabbed him in the back. I was thinking about how amazing my brother was until Slappy broke my train of thought.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Slappy said.

"No, don't be sorry." I smiled, "I'm not sad, I just was looking back. How'd you know he was my brother?"

"I saw your family portrait." Slappy said, "I saw that he was in there and another picture of him with R.I.P Danny on it." I smiled.

"He was amazing let me tell you." I smiled.

"I bet he was." Slappy smiled. We spent the day talking to Jimmy until about 10:00pm. Slappy and I slipped back home trying not to run into any trouble. I went inside my bedroom and lied on my bed. I eventally fell asleep but was woken up by a terrible nightmare.

_:Nightmare:_

_"Tommy! You need to hang on!" I said. Trying to reach for my little brothers hand so he wouldn't fall into a pit of fire._

_"I can't!" He cried._

_"Yes you can!" I cried back. All of a sudden His eyes grow in shock._

_"Joey, look out!" He cried. But I couldn't look back and felt the sharp pain of something long and sharp go throw my back. And Tommy slipped._

_"Tommy!" I cried._

_:End:_

"Tommy!" I said waking up.

"You ok?" Slappy asked as I started panting. I nodded and laid back down.

"It was just a dream." I whispered. Slappy lied down next to me and put his arm around me. I didn't know what he was doing but I went with it. I lied my head on his chest and fell asleep again.

_I know it's crappy but pleez review!! love ya!_


	6. not a chapter, but help!

_Ok guys! I'm super glad that you guys reveiwed my story! you guys rock! But I need some help. Give me ideas of what Joey and Slappy should do. I need your help! SOS!_

_Love,_

_Punky!_


	7. I wanna help

_Ok, I want to say thanx for the ideas and comments, you guys rock! Let's get started._

Today was a rainy day and when my family was coming back home. Slappy told me to stay home while he went to Jimmy's to make some plan. I cleaned up everything and sat on my bed. I eventally fell asleep. Until Tommy ran into my room.

"Hi Joey!" He beamed and jumped on my bed.

"Hey Tommy." I yawned and streched, "How was your trip?"

"It was fun!" He said, "How was staying home alone?"

"It was very interresting." I said. After our little family reunion I went back upstaires. I looked out my window to see if Slappy was there, I didn't see him. Laney came in with a little dress in her hands.

"Where's Slappy?" She asked impapassently (I don't know how to spell! XD)

"I don't know." I said.

"I want to play with him!" She yelled.

"Too bad." I said and she stormed out of the room. I smiled to myself. I did nothing but draw, hung out with Tommy, and read. It eventally turned dark and I fell asleep it wasn't long before I heard my window slowly slide open and someone sneaking in. I waited until they got closer. When I thought they were close enough I grabbed my pillow and lunged it at them. They ducked but I pounced on them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I growled. When I turned on the lamp I saw that it was only Slappy.

"Oh, it's you." I said and got off him.

"Remind me not to sneak up on you." He said and got up. Unfortatly, we heard Tommy come up. I shoved Slappy in my closet just when Tommy came in.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes." I said quickly, "Why would you think somethings wrong?"

"I heard crashing." He said.

"You must've had a bad dream." I said.

"I don't think so." He said then noticed I was standing infront of my closet, in other words, he knew I was hiding something.

"What's in the closet?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, "Why would you say that?" He looked at me suspicously.

"Oh, ok, well goodnight." He said and turned.

"Night." I said. And without warning he dashed to my closet and opened it. He screamed when he reliezed it was Slappy in my closet. Slappy covered his mouth.

"Shhh." He said, "You don't want to wake up everybody do ya?" Tommy stopped struggling and ran behind me.

"Why is Slappy human?" He asked.

"It's a long story but the point is that I need to help him stay human." I said.

"How you gonna do that?" He asked.

"We need to get someone to kiss him." I said, a little embarressed to tell my little brother this.

"Why don't you kiss him?" Tommy asked.

"We need to get a certain girl, Tommy." I said. Slappy blushed a little when Tommy subgested I kiss him. But that went away quickly. Tommy stood there for a minute then blurted out the last thing I wanted to know!

"I wanna help!" He blurted out.

"You can't!" I said.

"Why?" He pouted.

"I don't want you getting hurt." I told him.

"Please, I'll work undercover!" Tommy pleaded, "I can run to base and probably help with plans."

"I don't know." I said.

"Joey, he's small, he's smart, and he's pretty quick. If anything goes wrong and we make manuvers, he can excape." Slappy said. I sighed in doubt.

"Please Joey! If it gets too dangerous and you tell me to leave I will, no complaints!" Tommy pleaded.

"Alright." I sighed, "But this is only between us three, got it?"

"Yes!" He beamed,"Thank you!"

"Ok, but you need to go to bed." I smirked.

"Fine..." Tommy sighed and left.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Slappy said.

"I hope so." I said.


	8. What now?

The next night, when my family was asleep, Slappy and I quickly got ready. And to tell you the truth, I've been having...well...feelings for him. I don't really know because I never had these feelings before. Ever since I meet Slappy our friendship really blossomed believe it or not. He was the closest friend I ever had. And, I don't know what's happening to me. After we were sure that everyone was asleep I walked quietly walked to Tommy's room. I shook him gently.

"Come on Tom-Tom." I whispered not wanting to wake up Laney, "Time to get up." Tommy groaned but got up. He got on his blue sweater and shoes and we walked out of the room. I quietly closed the door.

"Are you two ready?" Slappy asked.

"Yeah." I said, "Lets go." We slipped out the front door and headed to Jimmy's. We finally got there and slipped in.

"Joey." Jimmy greeted, "Slappy, nice to see you two again." Then he saw Tommy behind me trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Who's this lad?" Jimmy asked.

"My little brother Tommy." I said.

"A little young to be with you at this time don't ya think?" Jimmy asked.

"Trust me." I said, "This kid can persway." (Sorry can't spell! XD)

"Tommy, this is Jimmy" Slappy introduced, "He's going to be helping us."

"Hi." Tommy yawned.

"Nice to meet ya lad." Jimmy smiled. Tommy was about to fall over until Slappy picked him up.

"Sorry, he's not used to be up this early." I said.

"Oh that's quite alright." Jimmy said, "I have a little bed that he can snuggle in." Jimmy built a bed a long time ago when he wanted to have a kid but never got one. Slappy laid Tommy down on the little bed and I throw the blanket on him. Slappy and I sat on the foot of the bed while Jimmy sat in a chair.

"So, what about the other dummies?" I asked.

"Well, unfortonatly, they are still targeting you." Jimmy said.

"Oh..." I said.

"But, The 'Green Moon' ends in five days." Slappy pointed out, "If we keep her out of there sight for that time they'll be turned back into dummy's."

"But, If we keep hiding for the time, we won't have time to help you and you'll turn back into a dummy too." I said sadly. Jimmy thought and went into the room where he would make things. Slappy put his arm around me but I didn't look at him, I was in too deep a thought. I didn't want to look at him in the eye. Slappy must've senced that I wasn't happy because he pulled me closer. I still didn't look at him. Eventally, Jimmy came back into the room. (He went in there to think 'cause there's were he usually thought in peace.)

"There may be a solution." He said, "They don't usually come out by day. You'll have to be careful but you can try and avoid them." After Jimmy said that, there was a knock at the door. Jimmy got up and walked out of the room. We heard muffled voices but either way Slappy knew that those voices belonged to the leader of the other living dummy's. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Don't make a sound." he said. And I just leaned into him. I was too scared to move and he made me feel so safe. After five minutes Jimmy came back in.

"The good news is that they left." Jimmy said, "The bad news is that they will be all around town so you may wanna stay here tonight. You are more than welcome to stay here."

"Thank-you." Slappy and I said. After that Jimmy went to his own room and fell asleep. The bed that Tommy was already in was big enough for the three of us. I cuddled next to my little brother and Slappy laid next to me. I was about to drift until I felt Slappy's arms around my waist, I snuggled into him and fell asleep.

_pleez review!!! and tell me what should happen next, what do you want to happen? Do you want the bad guys hurt Joey and Tommy or Have Joey and Slappy by themselves, what should they say? what do you want? pleez give me ideas!_


	9. close call and plan

Slappy and I were still asleep until Tommy woke us up. He shoke me awake.

"Joey!" He whispered, "Joey, wake up!" I groaned but opened a eye.

"What is it Tommy?" I asked.

"Someone's here!" He said.

"Who?" I asked moving Slappy's arms off me.

"I heard a noise and woke up." Tommy said.

"It was probably nothing." I said.

"No it was..."

_crash!_

Both Slappy and My eyes flew open and we stood up. Tommy was right. We heard voices too, voices we didn't want to here.

"Careful what you do!" The leader of the dummy's said angerly, "Do you want them to know we're here?"

"Hey, I didn't see it!" One of them said. A few seconds later Slappy got up and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Don't worry I have a plan." He smiled and left. I pulled Tommy close to me while listening to what they were saying.

"Well, if it isn't Slappy?" The leader said.

"Where's the girl?" The second one asked.

"She ran off." Slappy said.

"How's she run off?" Mary-Ellen asked.

"I was dragging her here when someone almost spotted us, we hid by the wall and she bit my hand, and she ran off."

"Well, she couldn't have gotten far." The leader said.

"But she can be anywhere." Mary-Ellen said.

"Then we'll just have to search harder." The leader said, "The 'Green Moon' ends in four days and we can't afford to lose her!" Unfortunatly, Tommy didn't see a needle sticking out of the bed and he pricked his finger.

"Ow." He said quietly. I looked at it and saw a small drop trickle down his finger and that was something that wouldn't help us.

"Wait..." One said, "I smell blood." And I saw his shadow come closer. I quickly picked up Tommy and quietly ran into the closet and shut the door. The other one came in. Tommy stuck his finger in his mouth to lick away the blood. He looked around the room sniffing the air. Until all the other dummies came in.

"Danny." The leader said, "There's nothing in here."

"I swear I smell something." The one named Danny said.

"It's probably a wounded animal outside." Slappy subjested, "Coyotes come out here at night."

"That's probably the case." The leader said, "But there's no time to waste! We must keep searching." And they left. After I heard the front door close I opened the door. Slappy sighed in relief.

"You're lucky you went into the closet." He said, "If they caught you, you would be dead."

"Well, lets just be happy that they didn't catch us." I said. We sat on the bed.

"Well, this isn't good." I said braking the silence. Slappy looked at me.

"They're going to be looking even harder now. We can't keep hiding." I sighed.

"What are you saying we do?" Slappy asked.

"Well, we face them." I said simply. They both looked at me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tommy asked.

"Well, if we hide we won't be able to help Slappy." I said, "If they see us we'll just have to face them." Slappy and Tommy didn't like the idea but they agreed.

"Alright." Slappy said, "But when do we start?"

"Tomarrow night." I said, "It was going to be risky but it's a risk we'll have to take."

_uh-oh! Joey and them are going to fight! What will happen?! Ok, if anyone has an idea for a romantic part in the next chapter, tell me! What romantic thing do you want between Slappy and Joey? You tell me I'll write it! You guys rock!_


	10. fighting and loving

_I want to thank _xina4321 and HorrorFanatic1234 _For their great ideas! So thanks you guys, you guys rock!!!! remember to review! love ya! Lets get started._

The next night we set out. We took what we needed and left. We walked to town when it was dark enough so people were not around. I still couldn't believe we were going to fight them or even how I proposed it! But we know it had to be done, and we didn't have much time, so we couldn't afford to lose. Slappy was on the other side of town while Tommy and I were on the other. We had walkie-talkies to stay in contact. I looked at Tommy, and saw that he had fear written all over his face. I stopped and he looked at me in question. I knelt down so we were eye-to-eye.

"Ok Tommy." I said, "This is probably the only time I get to say this but you have to listen."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Things are going to get very dangerous." I said, "And when they get too dangerous I'm going to tell you to run." He looked at me in shock.

"But Joey!" He said, "I wanna-"

"When I say run you will run!" I interrupted him, "You won't argue, complain, or look back. You will run as fast as you can and won't come back! Do you understand?"

"But Joey-" He began.

"Do you understand?" I interrupted him again. He was about to say something then let it go.

"I understand..." He sighed sadly. I hugged him tight as a little tear streamed down my face.

"I love you, Tommy." I said, "Never forget that." Tommy hugged back.

"I won't." He whispered. We kept walking until we met Slappy in the middle of the street. We all started walking together until Slappy stopped.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"They're here!" He said. And with that we started hearing voices. We hid beside a building in the shadows and sure enough there her the other living dummy's. Slappy put his arm around my waste and pulled me closer and put the other hand on the back of my neck to pull my head closer so I was as close to him as I could ever be. One of my arms are on Slappy's and the other was on Tommy who was clinging to my leg. I took a deep breath. Slappy leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and he let go. I made Tommy let go then I walked out of the shadows. I took my pocket knife out of my pocket and made a small cut on my wrist so my blood was ewsing out. The one who senced Tommy's blood sniffed the air and looked at me.

"Hey guys look!" He said and all turned to me.

"Well well well." Mary-Ellen said, "Look who it is." They all started to run towards me. But then I dashed off.

"What is she doing?!" Mary-Ellen exclaimed.

"Catch her!" The leader said, "Don't let her get away!" The plan was to create a diversion so they would be so destracted chasing me that we can easily corner them. I kept on running, turning corners, doing what ever to stay ahead of them. I eventally stopped.

"Ran out of steam." The leader smirked. I smiled and pointed behind them.

"You wish." I smirked back. He turned around in confusion and Slappy hit him with an empty tin garbage can near by. The leader fell to the ground.

"Slappy what the hell are you doing?!" He snapped.

"I don't know." Slappy said, "Why don't you tell me?" One muscular living dummy was about to pounce on Slappy when I slit his throut. Then. woop-di-do Mary-Ellen attacked me! She tackled me to the ground with 5 there dummies and 6 dummies attacking Slappy. I saw Tommy out of the corner of my eye and kicked Mary-Ellen off.

"Tommy!" I shouted, "Run!"

"But Joey-" He started.

"Run!" I shouted again and this time he took off running, never looking back. When I watched Tommy run but didn't notice that Mary-Ellen grabbed my pocket knife, and with that she stabbed me where my heart was. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Mary-Ellen licked the knife with my blood ewsing off it. Her eyes turned green then back to blue. She was offically human! She made everyone else take a lick of the knife and the same thing happened to them. The leader throw Slappy into the ground and took a lustful lick of the knife, his eyes did the samething.

"That was saticfing." He smirked. Slappy grunted and saw me laying on the ground, my life flowing out of me. He shoved everyone else out of the way and picked me up (bridle style) and started running.

"Well, don't just stand there!" The leader snapped, "Get them!" They chased after us. I felt nothing but pain while the blood was gushing out of my chest. Slappy eventally turned the corner and hid in the shadows of a building. He watched as he ran past us. He sighed. and set me down.

"I have to fight." He said.

"Slappy...you can't." I said softly, "There are too many of them, You can be killed."

"If that's what it takes to stop them.." He whispered.

"You can't..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said and was about to get up until I grabbed his hand.

"I might never see you again." I said sadly. Slappy didn't say anything.

"I have to show you how I feel." I whispered. We looked at eachother in the eyes and slowly moved closer and closer until our lips were connected in kiss it slowly got deeper into a passionate kiss and I never wanted to stop but my chest was throbbing. Soon, I felt my heart stop. My eyes widened and we stopped.

"Joey?" Slappy said, "Joey are you ok?" I looked in his eyes to see that they turned into a deep green then back into his normal beautiful green. I smiled, he was human now, and I slipped into darkness. I soon woke up in an unfamiliar room and saw my mom.

"Oh my dear Johanna." She smiled when she saw my eyes opened, "Your ok."

"What happened." I asked. She said that I was walking and I was stabbed by some thug and Slappy found me unconcoices. She said he carried me here and wouldn't leave till I woke up. I looked over to see that Slappy and Tommy were sleeping on the chair. I asked my mom if I could talk to them alone. She smiled and kissed my forehead and left. Slappy opened one eye and I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled and sat on the side of my bed.

"I should be thanking you." He smiled and kissed my lips gently

"But it's not over isn't is?" I said, "They're still out there." He nodded.

"But we can get through it." He said and laid next to me. I kissed his cheek.

_wow long chapter! But it doesn't end there! I'm going to make another one and the next one will be...well...interresting...hahaha!_


End file.
